Códigos das cenas finais
Códigos de cenas finais têm sido usados pelos produtores e escritores de Lost para se referir às cenas finais dos finais de temporadas que contêm "reviravoltas". Os códigos tendem a seguir dois padrões: os 2 primeiros eram também nomes de pães sem relação com a cena final; os outros dois pareciam inicialmente frases populares sem relação com o contexto da temporada até que a cena final fosse vista. 1ª Temporada: "The Bagel" ("A Rosca") Na 1ª Temporada, foi "A Rosca", no qual Walt foi raptado por Tom e Os Outros. De início, o código parece não ter relação nenhuma com a cena; porém, a rosca, um pão, é tradicional na cozinha judaica-americana assim como o chalá. Assim como em outros finais, esse é um dos códigos que não se referem a cena final (Jack e Locke olhando para a escotilha), mas a uma vista momentos antes (sequestro de Walt). 2ª Temporada: "The Challah" ("O Chalá") O código do final da 2ª Temporada, foi "O Chalá", cena que revelava Henrik e Mathias na Estação de Busca, em um local polar e desolado. Ao receber uma informação no computador de uma anomalia eletromagnética, eles ligam para Penny Widmore para contar a ela que eles "acharam-na". Esse código parece não ter relevância com a cena final; entretanto, o chalá é um tipo de pão tradicional da cultura judaica, igual à Rosca. 3ª Temporada: "The Rattlesnake in the Mailbox" ("A Cascavel na Caixa de Correio") O final da 3ª Temporada foi chamado de "A Cascavel na Caixa de Correio","http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20036782_20037403_20038202_3,00.html também conhecido como "A Cobra na Caixa," onde Jack, bêbado e depressivo, encontra Kate em LAX, implorando a ela que eles voltem para a Ilha. A cena revelou que os flashes do episódio foram na verdade Flashforwards ao invés de Flashbacks. Não é uma referência literal a cena, afinal, não é vista nenhuma cascavel ou caixa de correio, porém o código e a cena têm duas semelhanças. A primeira é que a cena é tão surpreendente quanto seria uma cobra em uma caixa de correio; e segunda é que foi uma reviravolta, em vista que o público tinha se acostumado a ver as histórias contadas em tempo real ou flashback e não esperavam uma quebra de narrativa como a que foi feita. O código talvez seja uma referência a cultura Sinanon, que diz para matar um inimigo deixando uma cascavel em sua caixa de correio. A cultura foi criada em Santa Monica, CA, onde a Bad Robot Productions fica. 4ª Temporada: "The Frozen Donkey Wheel" ("A Roda de Burro Congelada") O código do final da 4ª Temporada, foi "A Roda de Burro Congelada", era para ser sobre a pessoa que estaria no caixão visto pela primeira vez em . Damon Lindelof revela nos comentários em DVD de que o nome foi escolhido para ser uma pista falsa para os sites de spoiler, já que uma cena anterior mostrou literalmente uma "roda congelada" e esses sites vazariam essa cena ao invés do final real, uma vez que eles deram a informação errada. 5ª Temporada: "The Fork in the Outlet" ("O Garfo na Tomada") thumb|200px|left|Ben esfaqueia Jacob e Locke o joga ao fogo. Em 6 de abril de 2009 foi revelado o nome do código da cena secreta de , final da 5ª temporada: "O Garfo na Tomada". Nos podcasts oficiais anteriores ao season finale, os produtores Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse se referiram a cena como a "cena final secreta", o que iria indicar Juliet detonando o núcleo da bomba Jughead. Entretanto, no "The Fuselage", site oficial do time criativo por trás de Lost, o ator Jorge Garcia afirmou que a cena que foi cortada do roteiro foi Ben esfaqueando Jacob e Locke o jogando no fogo.http://forum.thefuselage.com/showpost.php?p=2193280&postcount=2 Sem um nome para a cena final ao começo do ano, Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse abriram um pedido para que os fãs enviassem suas sugestões para códigos do episódio ainda não-visto e eles escolheriam o mais adequado entre os submetidos. Segundo os produtores, 75 milhões de votos foram recebidos, então dando pane nos servidores da Disney. A equipe do podcast fez um levantamento de alguns nomes, mas Lindelof e Cuse escolheram o de teor mais próximo. Spin Drift Beck, de Dallas, enviou o título vencedor: "The Fork in the Outlet" ("O Garfo na Tomada"). 6ª Temporada: "Sun and Jin's Wedding" ("Casamento de Sun e Jin") thumb|200px|left|Os Shephards. Damon Lindelof e Carlton Cuse afirmaram que o final da sexta temporada não teria um código oficial pois acreditavam que não havia uma cena nomeável. http://movies.apple.com/datapub/us/podcasts/filmmaker/l1.m4a. O ator Jorge Garcia afirmou no podcast Geronimo Jack's Beard de 31/03/2010 que o último ato do roteiro não havia sido impresso.200px|right|thumb|Os personagens se agrupam para seguir em frente. A cena que não foi colocada nos roteiros (apenas colocada no roteiro dos atores que participariam da cena e um grupo de seleto de membros da equipe) não era a cena final, mas a penúltima em que Jack e Christian conversam sobre tudo o que aconteceu e revelam que os flashsideways eram na verdade um pós-vida. A última cena, quando os personagens se reúnem, foi descrita originalmente como "Casamento de Sun e Jin" nas ordens do dia e nos documentos da equipe para prevenir vazamentos. Categoria:Lost